Alone
by Ruby 1334
Summary: Spencer enters his room after being at school. He finds Billy who was oddly not with him at all today. Spencer decides to find out what kept Billy. The answers he gets...Turn out to be...not that pleasant... Picture gotten from Tumblr: othreeon3./tagged/ectofeature


**This is my Dude, that's my ghost fan fic! Just a note: Copycat Cobra doesn't exist for this fan fic. This has to be one of my more gruesome type fan fic's so it's going to be rated T. It's actually not that gruesome or anything though so if you are old enough for the rating then I'm sure it will still be a fine read. I hope everyone enjoys!:**

I came through my door into my bedroom to see Billy floating above me. In the morning before school I had woken up to find Billy sleeping on the ground...I think he was sleeping at least. I didn't want to disturb him so I just went off to school thinking that once he had woken up he would come to school and find me. But the odd thing was that Billy didn't come to school. "Hey, Billy. Did you just wake up now?" I asked him as I walked in.

"No."

"Then why didn't you come to school when you woke up?" I asked.

"Because...well, I was thinking."

"Really. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how...alone I am." He answered.

I gave him an confused look.

"What do you mean by 'alone'. You're not alone! Me, Rajeev and Shanila all hang out with you. And if you're alone while I'm busy then you can find one of your fans and put on of your items on them! They can keep you company!" I told him. I then noticed he had one hand behind his back. Was he hiding a game of mine? Maybe the reason he felt alone was because of how I was always playing games and he wanted to brake it in front of me for revenge or something? But somehow I have a feeling in the back of my mind that it has nothing to do with one of my games...something far worse.

"Have you ever seen a ghost around here EVER?" He asked.

"Well, no...so...?" I asked. "Wouldn't it be so great to have another ghost around. Someone who can always hang out with me. Someone who's in the same situation not being alone?" He said. "Of course I would need it to be someone who's closet to me, not someone who doesn't even know me. That would just be a waste of time." He said. "Wait you don't mean-" I said, eyes widening. "Yes I do, Spencer." He said bringing out a sharp knife from behind his back. "Billy,...NO I don't want to be a ghost!" I shouted backing away slowly. The door slammed shut, but Billy was still floating in the same spot. He must have used his mind control to do it. I put my hand on the door knob to open it when I heard the click of it locking. "Billy, don't do this..." I tried to convince him. He started floating towards me. "I will try not to make this hurt too much." He said coming closer and closer.

"No no no no!" I shouted turning around yet again and twisting the door knob dozens of times to try to get it open.

"I still have a life! Can't you just wait 50 or so years!" I shouted.

"No, sorry bro...but I can't." He said as he was almost at me.

"Please! Don't!" I shouted as he grabbed ahold of me, knife raised. I looked into his eyes. They were gleaming. He wasn't like himself. Not at all.

"BILLY!" There was the sound of metal going into flesh. I looked down at my chest to find the knife wedged in there, and a pool of blood forming. I fell onto my knees. I reached my shaking hands to the blade and took it out of my body. Blood poured out of the gaping hole. "Why...?" I managed to say. Billy wasn't giving any emotion anymore. He was just standing beside me with a poker face on. Who knows how he was feeling. But me...I was feeling the worst pain ever.

"How...could...you. You...you really did it...Why...Billy." I fell onto my front on the carpet and looked over at my hand. It had the knife in it, grasping it. I closed my eyes, as my heart stopped beating.

**Meh, I feel like I made Billy way too selfish. Not exactly too keen on doing that because I have a feeling that deep down, Billy isn't really that selfish. But anyways that was my special Christmas gift to those who read this.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :)**


End file.
